


Reinvention

by ThatFangirl_Ally



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Disorder, But still amnesia, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Bonding, Domestic Violence, Heidi Hansen Tries, Mark Hansen comes back, Multi, Omega Evan Hansen, Probably poorly portrayed, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangirl_Ally/pseuds/ThatFangirl_Ally
Summary: Connor finds himself aiding Evan Hansen, the boy he had called 911 for after watching him fall out of a tree, during his nearly two month long coma. He had fully expected to be told off about his presence once Evan had woken up, only to be surprised when Evan woke up not only with a broken arm but amnesia as well. With Evan’s mom, and therefore this new Evan, thinking that they’re friends and have been for the entirety of the summer, Connor can’t find it in himself to decline Heidi’s suggestion to stick around Evan and try to get him to remember everything.“One thing though, how does one go about making someone remember something that you don’t even know yourself?”Or, the one where Evan gets amnesia from the tree and Connor is there to try to help him remember who everyone is.





	Reinvention

If you asked Evan right then, he couldn’t tell you why everything felt like too much. He wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the turning point from a normal summer day to whatever the fuck this was. But here Evan was, almost at the top of the nearest tree in Ellison Park, thinking back over his final words to his mom. They were a brief “Yes I took my scent blockers, I love you, bye, see you later,” that he had thought was the truth. But, he wouldn’t be seeing her later. He wouldn’t be seeing anything after this, hopefully.

 

The summer breeze blowing through his hair that had grown just a bit too long for his liking made him feel slightly calmer about his decision. If this was his last sight, the trees in the distance and the blue sky above him littered with puffy white clouds, he could handle it. As he thought this, he closed his eyes, feeling content wash over him in waves as he just enjoyed his last moments of peace. He felt all of his anxieties give way to a calm feeling that he hadn’t known he could experience. But he was here, experiencing what Evan could only describe as peace.

 

When he finally felt ready, he grabbed onto the branch above him, letting his lower half dangle in the air as he closed his eyes. He let out a soft “Goodbye...” to no one at all and let go.

 

* * *

  
  


Connor didn’t know what he expected from this day, but he certainly hadn’t expected to end up in a park trying to save someone who had just jumped out of a tree. Okay, let’s back-peddle.

 

It had started out as a normal day, although he had foregone his morning ritual of smoking pot on the roof outside his window because all he could think about was getting to some food. He had smoked about three joints last night - at least, that’s what he could tell from what remained of his stash, his brain was fucked beyond memory around the beginning of the second one - after a fight with his family about finding a fucking mate.

 

After Zoe had found and mated Alana, his parents had been pushing for him to find himself a mate. Now, don’t get him wrong, he loved that his mom and dad were actually trying to be good parents for once and not force random omegas on him, but he didn’t exactly appreciate the constant nagging of “When are you going to choose one, Connor? There’s plenty of omegas, or even betas, out there and in your school!” It’s not like he had omegas, or betas for that matter, lining up to be the school freak’s mate.

 

Connor had been trying to get better with his issues, as told by the comfort his parents felt in asking about his love life. After finally convincing his parents, and himself, that he really needed therapy in order to get better, they had gotten him the best one closest to them. He smoked less pot, the night before had been a lapse in judgement but he could get over that, he screamed less, and he had even managed to salvage what remained of his relationship with his younger sister. But all of this didn’t necessarily mean that he could handle being pushed to his limit.

 

So, he had calmed himself down using the only method he knew: Smoking pot. Feeling significantly less like he was about to punch someone this morning, he figured he could be brave enough to face his parents in the kitchen. After a little argument with himself about whether or not to get out of bed, he had ventured to the kitchen for something sweet. Finding a pop-tart, he decided to just stick it in his mouth without having to wait for it to warm in the toaster.

 

Connor was almost done with his pop-tart when his sister walked in. “You know they mean well, right?” Was what Zoe had decided to greet him with.

 

“I know, Zo. But, their good intentions don’t excuse the fact that they’re nagging me about something that is beyond my control. I love them, Zoe, I really do. And I know things have been better between all of us lately because we’re all trying. But, sometimes it feels like they don’t want me,” Connor looked down as he explained how he’d been feeling. Dr. Ellis had said that he needed to be more open with his family, and where better to start than with his feelings?

 

“Don’t think like that, Connor. Of course they want you,” Zoe tried to reassure Connor.

 

“No, it’s true. They don’t want me, they want the perfect version of me. The Connor who doesn’t need therapy, the one who doesn’t smoke pot, the one who can have a fucking conversation about a mate without freaking the fuck out!” Connor hadn’t realized that he was raising his voice until he saw Zoe flinch back at his almost-shout. He must have been instinctively using his Alpha voice, which usually doesn’t work on other Alphas but Zoe had taught herself to cower before him at a young age.

 

Zoe had backed to the doorway by now, seeming to not realize what she was doing. Connor looked afraid as well, but of himself rather than an external force. “I’m… I’m sorry. I’ll just…” Connor left the kitchen through the dining room rather than the entrance that Zoe was backed against. Walking into the dining room, he made a few turns until he was at the front door, walking through and closing it behind him. He just needed a minute to himself, then he could go back and face Zoe with a full apology.

 

Connor walked down the driveway, past his car, and continued on until he got to Ellison Park. He was sitting on a park bench, currently watching a familiar looking kid climb one of the tallest trees. He had a sinking feeling when watching this, especially when he stopped climbing. The kid just sat there, staring up at the clouds with a small smile on his face as if he wouldn’t mind this view to be his last.

 

At this thought, Connor’s stomach dropped. He knew that smile all too well, it was the smile he held the last time he… Following his gut feeling, he stood from the bench and starting walking over. He didn’t want to run in case he was wrong and this kid wasn’t about to…

 

Nope, there he goes. Connor ran the next few feet to the kid who had just jumped out of a tree. He kneeled down next to him, finding him unconscious. He looked around, seeing people just standing there instead of helping. Connor grumbled a joke about “not being paid enough for this shit” before realizing that he shouldn’t be joking at a time like this. Stupid brain and its inappropriate timing.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?” Connor hadn’t even realized he’d dialed 911. But, at least this woman’s voice didn’t immediately make Connor irritated.

 

“Yes, hello. This kid, he, uh… Fell. Yeah, he fell from a tree and he’s not waking up. His arm’s bent in a funny way, pretty sure it’s broken. And, his head is bleeding, oh god,” Connor hadn’t fully processed the situation just yet, so he was kinda freaking out over this kid’s injuries.

 

“Alright, well, first and foremost, sir, you need to grab some kind of cloth or material that could be of use in helping the blood on his head to clot. Second, can you tell me where you are?” Connor barely registered the question as he tried to focus on removing his hoodie and bunching it up under the spot that seemed to be the source of the blood. Putting the phone on speaker, he did just this, carefully lifting this kid’s head so that he could place it correctly. He vaguely registered the woman asking the question again and somebody else, a woman who had been walking the trails that morning, answering the nice phone lady.

 

“You’re gonna be alright, kid. I’m here,” The boy didn’t respond, not even a simple squeeze of his hand that Connor didn’t know that he had grabbed. He checked for a pulse, using the very basic knowledge of just pressing two fingers into the pulse point on his wrist until he felt soft, slow beating. It was nowhere near what was considered to be normal but that was to be expected from someone who had “jumped with intent to die”. Ha, good one brain. Okay, not the time.

 

“He has a pulse, but it’s very low. How fast can--?” Connor was interrupted from his question by the sound of sirens. It was weird hearing that noise when it wasn’t intended for him. He quickly hung up the phone with an almost silent “Thanks for the help.” Picking up the kid, Connor carried him to the entrance where a stretcher was waiting. They made quick work of tending to his injuries, and Connor followed them onto the ambulance, letting the woman from before take over giving the police a statement. Apparently she hadn’t seen the whole thing, all she’d seen was him dangling and then falling.

 

Maybe he should’ve stayed, at least then they’d all know the truth. But, then again, he wasn’t sure how Evan would react to waking up and being bombarded by questions about his suicide attempt. He wasn’t even sure how Evan would react to waking up at all.


End file.
